Teaching Ms Bellatrix Lestrange A Lesson
by twice-as-drunk
Summary: On Helena's final day of filming Harry Potter and The Deathly Hallows Part II, her on-screen sister, Helen McCrory, pays a visit to her dressing room.
1. Chapter 1

**Pairing - Helen McCrory/Helena Bonham Carter**

**So this is a little one-shot I have been thinking about doing for a while. Don't get on at me about the pairing. Yes it is a Helen/Helena fic. I am a huge Helena, Helen and Cissatrix fan so that is where this came from.**

**Please review and let me know if you liked it! I hope you do!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Ouch, careful! Some of that is my real hair you know!'' I squealed as my hair stylists pulled at the wig.

"Sorry Helena.'' She loosened her grip slightly and I let out a sigh at the relief.  
Today was a long day. I was sure I would lose my mind if I had to put up with another day of this. My last day on set was actually quite emotional though. Saying goodbye to everyone was sure as hell going to be hard. When you work with someone for as long as filming a Harry Potter movie goes on for you become close. You learn things about how people go about their days, see their little habits and see them for who they really are.

A knock at the door brought me back to my dressing room and away from my thoughts.  
"Yes?" I asked and the door opened slowly. I turned my head, pulling from the stylist's hands to see who it was. Helen smiled at me and her eyes glistened as the light hit them.  
"Hello beautiful. How was your last day?" She walked over to me, never letting her eyes move from mine.  
"Emotional…" I breathed.  
"Yeah, I have to come back tomorrow for some final scenes and then that's it for me too. I'm really going to miss everyone." Her eyes were big and she was still in her full costume.  
Slowly moving my gaze to my stylist who was watching us, I asked her to leave for a few minutes. She sighed and closed the door behind her.

My eyes shot back to Helen as I stood up and put my arms around her. "I'm really going to miss seeing you all the time." I said into her shoulder.  
"Like I could ever _not_ see you all the time." Her voice was beautifully low.  
"Hmm…" I agreed.

I was half back to looking like myself again. I was going to miss being Bellatrix. The freedom I had with her was amazing. She was so naughty and… sadistic. It was nice to escape from myself and with Helen playing my sister, Narcissa, I couldn't have been happier. When I first saw Helen in her costume, I fell in love. She looked even more beautiful than she usually did.

I realised that we had been stood in silence while I got lost in my thoughts again. Shaking my head and collecting myself, I tried to think of something to say, but the thoughts I was having about this beautiful woman were too over-powering.

Before even thinking about what I planned to do, I walked slowly over to the door and turned the lock. A look of confusion flushed over Helen's face, followed by a slight smirk. I smiled back at her, looking up through the few black curls that had fallen over my face. I took the few steps back to Helen while I kept my eyes locked with hers. My whole body was shaking with anticipation when I ran the back of my hand over her blushing cheek. Her eyes fluttered shut as she let out a sigh. She wanted this just as much as I did, I could see it from the moment I locked the door.

I lowered my hand, letting it fall down her body, brushing it against her chest before it finally rested on her hip. I moved closer to her body, leaving our lips inches apart. I could feel her deep, unsteady breathing against my skin.

I pushed my lips to hers and pulled back to look into her eyes before covering them again. As the kiss became more heated, her hands began to move across my body slowly and cautiously. Mine did the same, falling from her hips to her arse, caressing it slowly and making her moan into my mouth. As our tongues explored each other's mouths, I felt her hand move to the front my body, down to my lower stomach and then between my legs. I bit down on her lip quite hard as she rubbed though the material of my dress.

Just as I could taste the blood that was filling her mouth, she pushed me back into the chair and climbed on top of me, straddling my legs. I could feel the heat coming from her already. She covered my lips with hers once more before climbing off me and leaning into me, whispering into my ear "Don't move." She left the room, adjusting her clothes as she did and shutting the door behind her.

_What came over me? One minute I was just talking to her, the next I wanted her more than I ever thought I could want anybody._ As much as I was trying to fight my urges, I couldn't. I wanted her.

My thoughts were interrupted by muffled voices outside the door.  
"I need to speak to Helena, it's important. Could you… come back later?" Helen's voice was low still.  
"Fine." The un-happy voice of the stylist followed.

The door opened again to reveal Helen standing there with a sadistic look in her eyes and one hand hidden behind her back. She closed to door and locked it without turning around or even breaking eye contact.

"Where'd you go?" I asked, my eyes following her as she paced back over to me.  
"The props department" she answered pulling her hand from behind her to show me the rope she was holding.  
"What are you planning to do with that?" I knew exactly what she was going to do, I just wanted to hear her say it.  
Helen pretended to think about it for a moment "Tie you up," she answered letting her eyes flash down to the rope in her hands and then back to my eyes.  
Hearing her say those words sent another rush of heat to my core.  
"Someone needs to teach Ms. Bellatrix Lestrange a lesson." Her voice made me shiver.

She pulled me off the chair and began undressing me. Taking off my dress over my head and watching as the curls of the wig fell over my bare skin. Her lips pressed to my shoulder and traced a line of kisses up to my neck. Before I could think, she pushed me back into the chair and knelt down in front of me. She took my right wrist in her hand, held it to the arm of the chair and wrapped the rope around it a few times before finally tying it quite tightly. She did the same with the other and stepped back to admire her work as I tried to pull my wrists from the arms of the chair to touch her but failed completely.

"Nah-ah-ah!" The mocking tone in her voice made me want her even more.  
I watched her as she undressed before me. She un-did her dress and dropped into the floor, uncovering her black lace undies. She stood for a moment as my eyes grew bigger, taking in the curves of her beautiful body.

She fell to her knees again and ran both her hands up my thighs coming so close to touching what I wanted her to, but she pulled her hands away and replaced them with her mouth. She planted soft kisses up the inside of my leg before biting down hard. "Ouch!"

"Oh sorry, do you want me to stop?" She asked, knowing the answer. She kept kissing my thigh while she waited for a reply.  
"Never" I breathed.

I felt teeth sink into my flesh again and then hot liquid dripping from the wound. Helen moved up my body and her lips found mine. I could taste the metallic blood on her tongue as she kissed me.

Moving back down to the floor, she gripped the thin material of my panties in her teeth and pulled them down my legs, her teeth grazing my pale skin. She pulled my legs apart, exposing me completely and smirking as I let out a sigh when the cool air hit my hot core. I lifted my feet and placed them on the edge of the chair. Helen slid two fingers into me and lowered her head. I felt a wave of pleasure wash through my whole body at her touch. She buried her fingers deeper, hitting the spot that made me squeak with pleasure as her tongue brushed over my swollen clit. I was pretty sure that someone would hear me; my moans were rapidly turning in to screams. I said her name under my breath as she swapped her fingers and tongue round, toying with my clit between her thumb and finger.

I was getting close, my orgasm was building faster. Heat was filling my core, ready to take my whole body.

A few seconds later, my body shook hard as the wave of pleasure flooded me. I screamed and moaned. If my hands weren't tied down I would held Helen's head there for longer, begging for more, but instead she moved up me again and kissed me, letting me taste myself on her lips. Slim legs straddled me again. I tried to pull my hands free again. Helen leant back from me and bit her lip, looking down at the ropes that held me down and then back to my eyes.

"Fine…" She gave in, releasing me from the ropes. My hands instantly flew to her. I must have shocked her because she jumped as I pushed two fingers forcefully into her. Her body reacted instantly, bearing down into my palm. She rocked against my fingers getting in position and then began bouncing on top of me, letting my fingers slide in and out of her. "Please…Helena…more." She was breathless already but I knew what she wanted, so I added another finger, drawing out a moan from her lips as she lowered herself again.

She covered my lips with hers and kissed me passionately, breathing hard into my mouth. I could feel her beginning to start to contract around my fingers. She screamed my name into my mouth and let her body collapse against mine, both of us breathing heavily.

We lay still for a few moments, composing ourselves, before Helen pushed herself back from me, kissed my lips once more and stood up. She stumbled slightly on her still shaky legs and proceeded to get dressed, leaving me to watch her.

She saw the bite marks she had left on my thigh. She giggled and knelt down in front of me again before running her tongue over them trying to sooth the broken skin. "I'm sorry baby."  
"Don't be. But I have no idea what Tim is going to think when he sees them…" I said as I touched one of them, wincing slightly.  
"Tell him. Tell him you're a naughty girl and you needed to be punished."  
I couldn't help but laugh. "Yeah I'm sure he will love that!"

I stood up and pulled my dress on, picking up my panties and putting them in my bag on the dresser. "I might come and see you tomorrow, considering it's your last day." I said with a smile dancing on my lips.  
"I'd like that very much." She winked at me and leaned forwards, placing one last kiss on my lips before turning and unlocking the door to find a very startled stylist on the other side. Without a word, Helen winked at her and turned to me, smiled and disappeared down the hall, leaving me to deal with the shocked woman.

"L-let's finish getting that wig off shall we?" She said shakily.  
"After you." I said, moving out the way for her to get past me and smiling at her when she didn't make eye contact. That smile didn't leave my lips for the rest of the night.

* * *

**A.N. Well I hoped you liked reading it as much as I loved writing this little fic! It was so intense writing it! But these two kinda just write themselves. **

**If I get good reviews and stuff I will consider doing another little one-shot with these two ;)**

**Thanks for reading - Jessika**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well. Back by popular demand I guess. Chapter 2 to Teaching Ms Bellatrix Lestrange a Lesson.**

**This chapter takes place quite a while after the last at the 2013 BAFTA's. **

**Enjoy and review :)**

* * *

"Tim, how do I look?" I stood in the centre of our bedroom in my new black dress and a brown fur shawl that just covered my breasts. The dress had a see-through lace section at the front, keeping it classing, but sexy at the same time.  
"Hmm... turn around?" Tim had been ready for a while now and had been watching me. He was wearing a plain black suit with a white shirt and a tie which I had picked out for him earlier that week. He still had his arm in a sling. Joking around with the press about how he injured it in the first place was fun for the both of us.  
I turned so my back was to him and gestured with my arms, waiting for an answer. "Well?" I asked becoming slightly impatient.  
He startled me when his voice was right in my ear. "You look beautiful." I shivered as his hot breath brushed over the cool skin on my neck. I turned to face him, reached up on my tip-toes and quickly pressed my lips to his cheek, leaving a deep red kiss mark. I giggled and picked my shoes up before walking over to the bed and sitting down. I slipped my black heals on and stood back up, taking several steps back to Tim. "See, that's a little bit better." I smiled at him, still having to look up slightly. "Come on, missy, we better get going. I'm guessing that we're going to have a late night tonight and no doubt a very blurry one, well for you anyway, I know what you're like at award shows!"  
I looked down at my hands and then back up to his face. "Well yeah, but you're the one who benefits from that." I kept my voice low and seductive. He responded how I wanted, putting his hands on my lower back and pulling me to him. He kissed me on my forehead and then on the end of my nose. "You're such a cutie," I sighed.

We arrived rather late to the red carpet after having to re-apply my lipstick thanks to _someone_. The cameras and interviewers were busy with people such as Jennifer Lawrence and George Clooney when we go out of the car, so we managed to get out of doing any red carpet interviews. As always people were calling mine and Tim's names from both sides, so we decided to spilt the work and I took one side and Tim took the other. People wanted signatures, pictures and hugs. I always managed to see a few of the same people that I always see at premiere. Screaming and crying girls are always my favourite fans. I never understood completely why the get so emotional because of me, but they do.

Just as I was signing one girls picture of me from Les Miserables, I saw Helen a little bit further up the red carpet. Her sky blue dress showed her stunning figure off perfectly. It almost touched the floor but there was enough of a gap to see her silver shoes. She looked beautiful. I glanced over to the other side of the red carpet at Tim to see him having a picture taken with a young girl with a huge smile on her face. I finished signing the picture and looked up to Helen again. Damien was standing beside her now. I saw him lean into her and whisper something in her ear, making her giggle and her cheeks flush with pink. Jealousy began to build in my stomach. I looked away, afraid that someone would notice me watching her, and went back to signing.

About 5 minutes more of signing and I had got closer to the couple. Damien was pulled aside by a short man with a microphone and Helen was left standing alone. I made my way through the crowd, to stand by her side. She didn't notice me as she was watching her husband and looking the other way. "Hey, stranger," I whispered.  
"Oh! Helena! How are you, love?" She wrapped her free arm around me as she was holding an umbrella in the other.  
"I'm good actually. Just tired of signing things, you know."  
"Yeah, luckily me and Damien didn't get that much attention, we managed to slip past most of the fans."  
I giggled in response.  
"This is beautiful!" Helen exclaimed, reaching to touch the fur of my shawl. She stroked it a little, before letting her hand drop, but not before her finger tips grazed the top of my breasts as we made eye contact.  
I cleared my throat. "Thanks." I smiled shyly at her.

We talked for a little while longer, while our eyes explored each others bodies. I could feel my cheeks blush when I noticed her brown eyes flicker down to glace at my breasts. This made a pulse of intense pleasure make its way though my whole body.

It wasn't long before Damien had finished his interview. He took a few steps towards me and Helen and took her hand. "Alright, Helena?" He nodded towards me. "Where's the boyfriend?"  
"He always takes forever to get through signing. He won't be too long now. I'll see you two inside."  
"I don't think we're sitting to far from each other," Damien stated.  
"Well we will see you in there." Helen's voice was low and beautiful.  
"Mhm," I agreed.  
"Come on then, Hel. Let's get out of the rain. Bye Helena." Damien took a few steps away from us and was asked for a picture from a man with a expensive camera who was obviously from a newspaper.  
Helen leaned into me and whispered "Meet me in the bathroom in a few minutes" before leaving to join her husband in front of the camera.

A few minutes later, Tim finally joined me at the top of the red carpet. We stood together for a few pictures and then we were finally inside and after several more picture inside, we were escorted to our seats, where I saw Damien sat alone a few rows back across the isle.  
"I'll be back in a few minutes, baby. I'm just going to go and freshen up."  
Tim nodded and I walked back up the isle, passing people such as Quentin Tarantino and Helen Mirren.

I got to the bathroom. It was quite a big room with red carpet and gold finishes. Helen was stood, leaning against the back wall of the room. "Hey," I said shyly.  
"I thought you'd forgotten to come."  
"How could I?"

She giggled and walked over to me, her hips swaying. I took one step forward. She took my hand and pulled my body into hers. "I've missed you," she whispered before she pressed her lips to mine. I parted my lips and as soon as I did, her tongue had found mine. We both took deep breaths, and I could feel an overpowering heat between my legs. Helen broke the kiss, walked passed me to the door and turned the lock. She then made her way back over to me. She put her hands on my waist and pushed me backwards a few steps so I stumbled. My back landed flat against the wall where she began to kiss me again. She pushed her body into mine. Her hand rested on my shoulder and slowly it began to drop to the soft skin of the top of my breasts. Her fingers danced over them gently, making me moan into our kiss. She put her hand down the front of my dress and caressed my breast, brushing her fingers over my already hard nipple. Her hand moved further down the outside of my dress and my skirts. She broke the kiss and she followed her hands down to my skirt. She lifted the black fabric and I parted my legs slightly. She looked up at me, looking me straight in the eyes before kissing my inner thigh a few time. Then pain shot through the soft skin as she bit down hard, not hard enough to draw blood, but enough to leave a noticeable mark. Her fingers danced around the front of my panties, causing me to shiver whenever they came into contact with the fabric. She moved her head back from my skirts and winked up to me. Her hand slipped into my lace undies and her fingers pushed against my clit. I moaned out loud. She didn't move her fingers, just pushed hard in the same place. I breathlessly moaned her name. Suddenly her fingers were gone and she stood up. She had a naughty smile on her lips before she kissed me and proceeded to walk to the door, unlocking it and leaving without saying another word.

My head was spinning in my extreme state of arousal. I considered finishing what she had started, but I knew it wouldn't be worth it, nothing could come close to how she made me feel. So I tried to compose myself, looking in the mirror and sorting out my hair. I tried to slow my breathing before I followed Helen out the door.

When I got back to the hall, they were setting up for Stephan Fry to do his introduction. I walked with shaky legs to my seat next to Tim, but not before a glace over at Helen. She winked at me again, which only made me tremble even more.

"You took your time." Tim stated as I returned to my seat.  
"Mhm. I'm not feeling too well..." I lied.  
"That would explain why you're burning up." He lifted his hand placing the back of it on my forehead.  
"Yah, sure."

The show started with Stephan Fry making a joke about my character in Les Miserables, which I didn't really get. I shot Tim a confused look before laughing anyway along with everyone else. The rest of the show went fine, but I couldn't get the thought of Helen out of my head. Tim asked me a few times if I was okay but I just blamed it on 'not feeling well'.

At the end of the show, everyone was stood around talking to their friends and co-workers. Tim left me sat while he spoke to Quentin Tarentino. They knew each other from ages ago now, apparently when you're a director, you know all other directors. They were talking a few feet away from me and I turned around to see Helen sat alone while Damian stood across the isle talking to Stephen Fry. Just as I looked to her, she looked to me. She smiled the same naughty smile and got up and headed to the bathroom. I knew she wanted me to follow her, so I did. Walking a few feet behind her, I watched her hips sway with every step. I bit my lip involuntarily as she opened the bathroom door, turned and leant against it, holding it open for me. Her eyes followed me into the room. I heard the click of the lock and turned to see her close to me already. She must have seen my eyes flicker down to her lips and back up because she lightly covered mine with hers. Her hand held the middle of my lower back, pulling her closer to me as we took harsh breaths as our kiss became more and more intense by the second.

A few moments passed before she broke the kiss and leant to my ear whispering "Damian will be out tomorrow and I'll be all alone." She pulled back from me and took my hand. We locked eyes once more before she turned and began to walk away, letting my hand drop. I looked down to my hand and saw she had given me a key with a small folded note attached to it. I heard the lock click again and then the door close.

I unfolded the note and slowly read the neat handwritten words. 'First door on the left upstairs. Damien leaves at 10am. I'll be waiting for you...'

I folded to piece of paper again and looked at the small silver key in my palm.

* * *

**Will she go?**

**Ah, oh course she will! Hehe ;)**

**I can tell you now, this next chapter will be fun to write and read hopefully! **

**Kisses! :) xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**I know, I'm sorry it's been so long, but I'm sure you all understand, I have other more important commitments but I still soldier on with this.**

**Anyway! Here is chapter 3 of Teaching Ms Bellatrix Lestrange A Lesson! Enjoy the full chapter of smut! **

* * *

I was woken the next morning by a light kiss on my forehead from Tim who was stood fully dressed at my bedside. I instantly rolled over and pulled the sheet over my head.  
"Helena, come on." Tim pulled on the sheet but I just pulled it back. The sun light was streaming through the curtains and there was no way I could face looking at anything even half as bright as that especially after the night we had last night. "Come on, Hel. I have to go out at 10, you need to get up."

_10, why did that ring a bell_? I gasped when I remembered. Helen would be waiting for me at 10. I flung the sheets of, startling Tim. I glanced at the clock to see it was 9.30. Okay, I had time. Helen didn't live that far away but I had to get ready first so I stood up, kissing Tim on the mouth quickly before heading for the bathroom.

The mess that stared back at me when I looked into the mirror was enough to scare any small child. I had make up smudged all around my eyes. My hair however looked fine, just a little messier and more out of place than last night. I wiped away the makeup that covered the majority of my face and reapplied some more. I messed about with my hair for a few seconds and decided I looked slightly less terrifying so I re-entered the bedroom to find Tim laying propped up on the bed head, remote in hand, flicking through the channels on the TV. "Going somewhere?" He asked without even looking away from the TV.  
"Yeah, I'm meeting a friend for brunch just down the road," I lied.  
"Oh okay. I made you coffee by the way and I also brought you up a diet coke." He gestured to the side table where a tall mug and a can of diet coke stood side by side.  
"Aww! Thanks, sweetie! What would I ever do without you?" I walked over to him and went to kiss him on the cheek, but he turned his head, putting his lips to mine. I pulled away and tutted as I picked up the warm mug of coffee taking a careful sip and then putting it back down.

I swung open the doors of my wardrobe and studied the many dresses hanging inside. I picked out my favourite tartan dress and put it on over my red and black bra and matching undies. "Tim, could you do the zip up, please?" I turned so my back was to him and I heard him sigh and get up from the bed. I felt his hands touch my back and then the zip go up. His hands then found their way around my waist so they were holding my belly and pulling me to him gently. He kissed my shoulders gently. I let out a moan involuntarily. "Don't go to brunch," he said in a cute begging voice. "Stay here..."  
I turned around and pushed lightly on his chest. "You have to go out anyway, baby."  
"Mmm. I know."

I grabbed my purse and put on some perfume before I left the room, glancing over at the clock one last time. I still had 15 minutes, plenty of time. I kissed Tim goodbye and told him to have a good day and that I would let him know when I got home.

I walked to Helen's. On a Monday morning the streets where not as busy, not in this part of London anyway. As I got to the door, I took the key from my pocket and a deep breath. I put the key in the door and turned it. The door unlocked and I opened it slowly. I walked in and shut the door behind me. Helen's house was modern and clean with expensive gadgets and toys which I assumed belonged to Damian. Across the living room was a two-door arch way leading though to a kitchen with an island counter and black surfaces. I took cautious steps across the room and through the arch. A glass staircase stood at the end of the kitchen. I climbed them and came to the first door on the left. I turned the handle and opened the door.

Across the room from the door was a bed, neatly made with white sheets with a flowered pattern climbing up one side and continuing onto the pillow. There weren't many features to the room, following the minimalist theme of the house. I stepped cautiously into the room. Hands came from behind me and covered my eyes. "Guess who?" Helen's voice was always so low and beautiful. It was enough to send shivers across my body. I turned so I was facing her, our lips inches apart. It was then that I realized she was completely naked. I felt my cheeks blush at the thought of her standing completely naked in front of me.  
"I knew you would come," she whispered.  
"How could I resist?"

She pressed her lips lightly to mine for a second. I watched as her eyes dropped over my body when she pulled back. Her hands were gone from where they were resting on my waist and her black glossy heels clicked on the floor when she walked around me. She traced a semi-circle around me. I could feel my heart beating heavily. I felt her naked body press against my back, her hands wrapping around my body, first resting on my stomach, but then moving further down, touching me lightly though the layers of my skirts. I moaned softly under her touch. She began to kiss the back of my neck; I let my head fall to one side giving in to her soft kisses. In one quick movement, I turned and pressed my lips to hers, our tongues meeting in a frenzied passion. We both took hard, sharp breaths as we kissed. In a flash, Helen pushed me back against the door she had shut. She reached behind me and pulled the zip of my dress down before letting the tartan fabric drop to the floor at my feet. I then found my hands to be pinned above my head as Helen's eyes watched my body. She lowered her head and kissed my chest, moving down to my stomach. She let go of my wrists and ran her hands down my sides, feeling the curve of my waist. I reached behind me and undid the clasp of my bra, taking it off and throwing it aside. The beautiful woman took one of my hard nipples in her mouth and began teasing it with her tongue, running circles around it and biting down gently but still enough to make me yelp. Her fingers toyed with the lace fabric of my undies as her tongue danced over the soft skin of my breasts. She touched me lightly through the lace, pressing slightly harder on my clit, drawing a low moan from my throat. She held each side of the garment and pulled them down slowly while she planted kisses down my stomach, getting closer and closer to what I wanted her to touch. Her hands ran over my hips and lower back; every touch from her was electric. I shivered when I felt one of her fingers press against my clit. I moaned softly and looked down to my lover, who bit her lip as she looked up at me. She smiled and rubbed her finger against the sensitive place causing me to shut my eyes and forcing satisfied moans from my throat.

After not too long, my legs began to feel weak and unstable. I let my back slide down the door so I was sat with my knees up. Helen changed her position too, getting to her knees between my legs and leaning forward to kiss me. Our bodies were forced together, my thighs wrapped around her waist and our breasts touching as we kissed passionately. Her fingers were still pressed against my clit, pressing lighter now. I knew she wanted to torture me by not letting me have my release. As we kissed, I put my hand on top of hers and pushed it harder against the sensitive place, but she refused, doing all she could to stop me getting what I wanted. I broke our kiss and leaned to whisper in her ear; "Please?" I kissed down from her ear to her neck and across her collar bone. She gave in.

I let a loud moan escape as Helen pushed two fingers into me, instantly hitting my g-spot. I unwrapped my legs from her waist and placed my feet on the floor. She immediately moved back away from me slightly and leant forward with her backside in the air. Her tongue toyed with the sensitive nub as her fingers performed a come-hither motion inside me. I admired the view before me; her beautiful skin that followed the curve of her spine, her hips which were swaying ever so slightly as she worked on pleasing me.

Before long, my concentration was broken by a wave of pleasure rushing though my body. My fingernails dug into my palms after failing to find something to grip, my eyes shut tight and my back arched. Helen continued to hit my g-spot throughout my orgasm, drawing it out as long as she thought I could take it. When she finally removed her fingers she sat back up and began to lick them clean while I took quick, deep breaths. I hadn't even recovered from my orgasm before Helen leant forward again and licked slowly up the length of my slit, making me breathe in a shaky breath. She sat up again and I leaned into kiss her, wanting to taste myself on her lips. "You…are…amazing…" I said between kisses. She smiled against my lips. She took my hand as she stood up from the floor. "Come on. Let's get more comfortable." I stood up with her and she pulled at my hand when she began to walk towards the bed.

She climbed onto the bed first, kicking off her shoes and crawling slowly away from me, giving me a perfect view of what I desired. She lay on her back, with her knees up and her legs apart, facing me. I had an idea. I opened the top draw knowing what I would find. I took out the vibrator and crawled between Helens legs so my body was over hers. I placed one kiss on her lips and traced them over her chest. I took one of her hard pink nipples in my mouth and circled my tongue around it. Her hands ran over my back, pulling me down to her body. I pressed the switch on the toy to hear a light buzzing sound before moving it down between us. I pressed the tip lightly to her clit, holding it there for a second before removing it. I repeated the same action a few seconds later. If she was allowed to tease me, I was going to do the same to her. I held it to her clit longer this time, waited for her to moan and then removed it again.

I switched off the vibrator and put it beside us on the bed. I moved off her body, sat on my knees between her legs and leant forward. I immediately pushed my tongue into her, wanting to taste my lover. I reached up to the sex toy. I bought it down towards me and turned it on, reached between my legs and put it against my clit. I used my tongue on Helen's clit now, moving it slowly at first and then faster, causing the beautiful woman to moan with pleasure. I began to moan as I held the vibrator to my sensitive place. I arched my back and pushed my backside up. Helen's moans and yelps told me she was getting closer and when she began to move her hips against me, I knew she was nearly there and so was I.

"Don't… stop!" Helena muttered between moans. Her arms were stretched out either side of her; she was gripping hard on the sheets, trying to hold on for as long as she could. Suddenly, she couldn't hold off any longer; her back arched and she threw her head back, letting the hot rush of pleasure take her. She screamed out for me. Hearing her moans of pleasure pushed me over the edge. While my tongue still worked on my lover, I came hard. The intense bliss filled me. I bit into the inside of Helen's thigh, needing to hold onto something. I could instantly taste the hot red liquid in my mouth and I heard Helen give a loud moan as I let my teeth sink into her soft flesh. We both collapsed where we were. I mindlessly watched blood drip from the wound in Helen's thigh while we both caught our breath.

I wasn't sure how much time had passed before Helen moved to lay with me. I had rolled onto my back and the beautiful woman lay on her side, studying my features.  
"You're so beautiful," she whispered.  
I made a noise of disgust before turning onto my side to face her. "I'm nothing compared to you. You're so…" I was cut off when Helen's lips met mine. She pulled back and looked into my eyes.

"I better get going," I said as I sat up.  
Helen sat up too. "No. Stay."

* * *

**Well there you go. I'm guessing you all know if she stays or not, I'm very predictable... I'll try to get the next chapter out soon. There shouldn't be to much of a wait this time!**

**Review and do your thing. Kisses x**


	4. Chapter 4

**I know I should apologize for how late this is, but I've had exams and a life for the last few months. But here it is. Chapter 4 of teaching Ms Bellatrix Lestrange A Lesson :)**

**If you don't remember where I left it, Helen asked Helena to stay with her :)**

* * *

I turned to look over my shoulder at Helen. Her eyes were begging me to stay. I turned and bit my lip as I debated with myself. After only a matter of seconds, I fell backwards into the position I had left. "Good choice," Helen chanted before she quickly climbed on top of me to straddle my waist. I felt a rush of electric force its way through every cell in my body. The beautiful woman pressed her body to mine when she leant over to kiss me on the lips; she only kissed me lightly before pulling away, but I tangled my hand in her hair and pulled her lips back to mine. We kissed for a moment before Helen jumped off me and went over to the bedside table, bending over – giving me a perfect view, and opening the bottom draw. When she stood up she held in her right hand two pairs of handcuffs. She placed the metal restraints on the wooden table. I stood up to her height and put my fingers through her hair. We kissed passionately as I turned her and pushed her back onto the bed I climbed on top of her pinning her in place as I took on pair of handcuffs from the side. I attached one end to the bed post and took Helen's writs and tightened the metal around it. She smiled up at me as I took the dominant role. "Where did this come from, Hel. You're so _innocent." _ Helen's sarcastic tone made it obvious that she was joking; she knew full well that there was nothing innocent about me. I kissed down her body and got up from the bed, taking the other restraint while Helen positioned herself properly on the bed.

I walked seductively to the other side of the bed, while Helen's eyes watched me closely. I clipped the other pair of handcuffs to the bed and tried to take Helen's hand but she playfully fought against me. I jumped on top of the small-framed woman and lowered my head to kiss her lightly on the lips before moving my head further down and sinking my teeth into the soft skin of her neck. She drew a sharp breath. "Now, naughty girl, are you going to stop being difficult for me and do as you're told?" The mischievous woman nodded as she gave me a cheeky smile. I took her forearm in my hand and held it to closer to the headboard, hearing the satisfying noise as the lock tightened around her small wrist. Helen started to fight against the restraints playfully causing her to fidget underneath me. "Keep still or I'll have to punish you!" The stunning woman looked up at me seductively. "Now, considering you're... not able to do anything, I think I'll do it myself." I began to run my hands over my breasts, teasing my nipples gently as I spoke. "You'll just have to watch." I continued running my hand down my body. I touched my inner thigh softly and moaned before moving two of my fingers to my sensitive nub. I pressed gently against it and felt my whole body fill with pleasure. The idea of having Helen tied up underneath me turned me on more than anything and having her watch me touch myself was enough to cause pulses of electricity rush through me. I rocked my hips backwards and forwards as I rubbed my clit, getting faster and faster as I felt my orgasm approaching.  
"Come for me, baby." Helen's voice was low and beautiful. Hearing it was almost enough to push me over the edge. She continued to talk. "I want to taste you so bad. I want to hear you say my name as I make you beg for me to touch you." My moans grew louder. I shut my eyes tight and threw my head back as my orgasm filled every inch of my shaking body.

After taking a moment to compose myself slightly, I pressed my lips to Helen's. I kissed over the bite mark I made on her neck not too long ago and her collar bone too. I climbed off of the beautiful figure and moved between her legs. I could taste myself as I kissed and licked across her lower stomach. I teased her with two fingers, lightly touching them to her wet opening. I kissed down further and then finally licked gently where she wanted me to. She let out a low moan as my tongue made contact with her clit. I started to use my tongue to trace circles around her sensitive place. With every gentle touch her moans grew louder. I quickened my pace now; brushing my tongue rhythmically over her clit. I moved my hand up and danced two fingers over her wet opening.

"Please... Helena..." Helen just managed to get her words out between breathless gasps of pleasure. I wasted no time giving her what she wanted; I pushed two fingers into her, moving my tongue faster now to keep up with her approaching orgasm. I pulled my fingers out slowly and pushed them back into her. I did this a few times before moving my fingers in a come-hither motion.

"Oh... Helena! Yes!" Helen called out my name several more times before her whole body was filled with intense pleasure. The handcuffs stopped her from being able to grip anything, so her nails dug into her palms as her orgasm rushed violently through every inch of her tiny body.

We both lay silently. I was on my side with my head on Helen's chest and she had her arm wrapped around me, pulling me close to her. I listened to her gentle heart beating through her chest

Helens words startled me; "You know it's almost 3, right?"  
I moaned at how quickly the day had gone. "I never want to leave you."  
Helen placed a light kiss on the top of my head. "I know, sweetie."  
I signed and rolled over onto my back; my lover sat up and touched and pushing herself up. I watched her as she picked up the various items of clothing that were dotted around the room and placed them in two separate piles on the end of the bed. I sat up and looked up at her. I let my eyes fall down her body; her hip bones and collar bones were prominent due to her skinny figure, however her body was feminine. Her curves were beautiful. When my eyes moved back to hers I saw that she was watching me. After a little giggle, she knelt on the bed in front of me and leant forward to kiss me. I responded by moving my hands to her head. The kiss became heated and passionate. Helen started to push me backwards onto the bed and I gave in. She climbed on top of me and held my arms above my head. "You can't possibly want more, naughty girl!" Her lips were inches from mine.  
"I always want you."  
"It's getting late, sweetie."  
"You're such a tease!"  
Helen giggled and sat up so she was straddling my waist.  
"We better tidy up in here and get dressed. Tim will be wondering where I've got to!"

It took us longer than expected to get dressed because we couldn't keep our hands to ourselves but we finally made it downstairs.  
"Should I put the kettle on?"  
"I wish I could stay, beautiful." I held my hands on Helen's waist. "But I really need to get home."  
I leant in and whispered lightly in her ear, "Come to mine tomorrow evening. I'll be waiting for you." I placed a light kiss on her cheek and turned to leave the house.

* * *

**I hope you liked it. The next chapter should be quicker than the last one, and in a few days, after I've finished my Cissatrix, this will be the only story I'm writing. I think after this one I'll be writing several oneshots for Sweenett, Cissatrix and I might give Bellamione a go...**

**Stay tuned ;)**

**- Jess x**


End file.
